ABSTRACT ? CLINICAL RESEARCH RESOURCES AND FACILITIES The Rhode Island Center for Clinical Translational Science (RI-CCTS), supported by IDeA-CTR resources, will bring together specialized clinical trials units, the ambulatory Clinical Research Center, as well as support to ongoing inpatient research across the academic hospitals. The Warren Alpert Brown Medical School, its affiliated hospitals (Bradley Hospital, Butler Hospital, The Miriam Hospital, Memorial Hospital of Rhode Island, Rhode Island Hospital, Hasbro Children's Hospital, VA Medical Center and Women and Infants Hospital) and the University of Rhode Island support roughly 700 clinical researchers who have collectively amassed substantial clinical and translational research expertise. A centralized Clinical Research Center for this system opened in 2014 and it provides common services to medical researchers throughout the area. This Center supports translational research across a wide variety of disciplines working in close collaboration with existing disease-specific research units that have excelled in attracting NIH funding for high quality clinical research in care and disease-focused areas. Each has participated in the development of this IDeA-CTR application knowing that resource sharing will add to individual productivity. Investigators working in these units have developed collaborative relationships that are already leading to innovative multidisciplinary research projects. These investigators are dedicated to the mission of the work funded by the IDeA-CTR and to training the next generation of clinical translational investigators. In order to enhance the Clinical Research Center, we propose the following three Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Offer project management and protocol support services to enhance the level of practice and sophistication of clinical and translational research and clinical trials across the RI-CCTS. Specific Aim 2: Eliminate obstacles to clinical translational research and clinical trials by offering encouragement, education and a resource venue to investigators interested in pursuing clinical studies. Specific Aim 3: Provide a Clinical Research Center venue and associated services to clinical translational researchers across academic and hospital systems in RI.